


Drunk Cuddly Oliver

by stephswims



Series: Drunk Oliver [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, not really smut though, some very very very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: For my girls EmmaLupin & ChrissykinsI don't own anything.No beta - mistakes are my own.Hope everyone enjoys drunk cuddly Oliver





	Drunk Cuddly Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> For my girls EmmaLupin & Chrissykins  
> I don't own anything.  
> No beta - mistakes are my own.  
> Hope everyone enjoys drunk cuddly Oliver

The beeping of the security system woke up Felicity.  She rolled over onto her back, eyes still closed, and heard a crash and keys fall to the floor.  She sighed softly knowing Oliver had just run into the table in the foyer.  She heard him stumbling around and what she thought was a shoe thud to the ground.  She kept her eyes closed, too sleepy to greet him.  She heard him continue to stumble down the hallway to their bedroom and smirked.

“Licity? Where are you?” he called from their bedroom, and she heard him knock something else over.  He must have gotten pretty drunk at Roy’s bachelor party for him to be stumbling around.

“In here,” she mumbled back.  Drunk Oliver was not an everyday occurrence or even a yearly occurrence, but when he got _this_ drunk, she absolutely loved it.  For reasons.

It sounded like he was running back to the living room.  There was also a loud thud that made her wince. 

“Licity?  I can’t find you.” She heard him say from the other side of the couch.

“Right here, babe,” she replied softly.  She wasn’t prepared for how _much_ Oliver landed on top of her as he jumped from the back of the couch and landed with his body perfectly aligned with hers.  At least, he still had his agility, but his body weight was on her completely.

“I found you,” he slurred proudly as he brushed his nose with hers.

“You did,” she amused him, eyes still shut.  His legs were between hers.  She could feel him pressed up against her, _all_ of him.  One hand was stroking her hairline like he typically did when they were in bed, and his other was holding onto her side, his thumb grazing just under her breast, sending shivers throughout her body.

“Why won’t you look at me?” he pouted.  She tried to prevent her lips from twitching into a smirk, but she failed.  She opened her eyes and realized it didn’t matter as his eyes were glued on her.

“I loverrrr you, Licity,” he slurred again, his blue eyes piercing hers, “I wanna marry you with Thea.”  She couldn’t stop her lips from curling upwards this time.

“Yeah, you wanna marry me and your sister?” she teased.  He rubbed her nose again with his.

“No, no.”  His eyebrow crinkled.  He was trying to concentrate, and Felicity couldn’t help but admire how cute he was.

“I wanna marry youuuu instead of Thea,” he slurred.  Felicity giggled in response.  She knew what he meant, but he was absolutely and completely adorable.  She loved it.

“We already are married, babe,” she replied glancing at his lips.  She continued to rub his back gently, but let her hands wander closer to his hair.  There were speckles of grey in it now, but she loved it, and even if he wasn’t completely confident with grey hair, he kept it for her.  The least she could do was give him an ego boost every now and again.

“I knooooow,” he drug out his words and dipped his head to brush his nose with hers again, but this time his chin scraped against her collar bone.  She felt warmth pool between her legs, but Oliver didn’t notice.  He never noticed his physical effect on her when he was _this_ drunk. 

“I wanna marry you all over again.  Every day.  Forever and ever. You’re my Licity.”  His voice and declaration of love made her smile, and she tilted his head up, so she could meet his lips with hers.  He tasted like gin, which gave her all the information she needed.  He usually drank whiskey, sometimes scotch and sometimes vodka, but rarely gin.  The kiss was sloppy, like Oliver was trying to reach every inch of her mouth with his own all at once, and his scruff was tickling her chin.

“You don’t love me,” he pouted when he broke away from her. 

She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, “What do you mean I don’t love you?”

“You didn’t answer any of my callsssss or textsssss,” he slurred with a frown.  His arms made their way around her waist, so he was completely wrapped around her causing their noses to bump together.  They both laughed, but Oliver quickly went back to the topic at hand.

“Why didn’t you answer me?” he whined.  He shifted so he was on his side, bringing Felicity into him, not loosening the grip around her waist, but his legs remained draped over her pelvis.  He snuggled his chin over her breast and nudged her chin with the top of his head until they fit together perfectly like a puzzle piece.

“I’m sorry, babe.  I feel asleep,” she replied softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.  This was a side of Oliver she didn’t get to see too often.  He knew she loved him and would love him forever, no matter what.  His brain knew that, but sometimes he was insecure.  Sometimes when he got this drunk, he would tell her.  He would babble on and on about how gorgeous she was, how smart she was, what a great person she was, her huge heart, her cute babbles, how she said what was on her mind even if no one wanted to hear it even though they needed to.  He babbled about how he loved everything about her, how she was so strong that he was afraid she didn’t need him.  About how she was out of his league.  But not tonight.  There was no babbling tonight.  Just cuddling.

He hummed into her neck, tickling her.  He pulled her closer burying his head further into her warmth.

“Licity, I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you, too, Oliver,” she replied softly before she kissed his forehead gently.

“I wanna stay here forever,” he slurred again and gave her a wet kiss on the neck.  She only hummed in response, stroking her fingers through his hair.

His breathing evened out, puffs of air hitting the side of her neck, letting her know that he fell asleep.  She knew there was no moving now.  On a normal night, he was usually wrapped around her, but on drunk nights, his grip was like iron.  She wouldn’t be able to move until he woke up.  She reached out to the side table and grabbed her phone. 

63 text messages.

14 voice mails.

All from Oliver. 

She smirked and put her phone back on the table, snuggling closer to her husband.  They would have fun with that in the morning.


End file.
